The invention pertains generally to folding chairs, commonly referred to as directors chairs, of the type having a flexible canvas fabric or other material from which the replacable seats and back panels are made. These seats and back panels can be detachably removed from the folding side members of the chair so that the chair can be easily folded from a stored to an operative position. The seat and panel members are replacable for washing, repair, or replacement.
These various prior art chairs have different dimensions and locations for securing the flexible seat member to the side assemblies of the chairs, thus requiring special sized seats for different types of chairs. One such chair is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,816 issued Jan. 18, 1955. Generally speaking these seats have loops formed along each of their sides for the reception of cores, which are then inserted in grooves that are located in different positions on the chair side assemblies, thereby requiring seats of different widths in order to accommodate the different makes of chairs.
Similarly, the back panels of these chairs generally have loops along each of their vertical edges which are slipped over the spaced apart back posts of the chairs, the spacing between the back posts of various makes of chairs differs thereby requiring separate panels for each type of chair. In some of these chairs, the back panel is prevented from sagging on the post by means of a welt on the back panel which fits a notched groove in the posts. An example of such a chair is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,864 issued Jan. 15, 1952.
Both of the above patents have been assigned to an assignee common with the present invention.
Because of different types or makes of folding chairs, it has been a problem for the manufacturers and sales outlets to manufacture and stock the various sizes and types of seats and panels for this type of chair.